Midnight Chapter 1
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: Summary : waktu dimana cintaku bisa berjalan dengan normal, semuanya. Dimana dunia tak memandang jijik terhadapku dan dia. Saat itulah, kebahagiaan yang luar biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan cintaku. KYUWOOK STORYYY


**Annyeong, Agavia kembali bawa KyuWook story ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah baca dan juga komen di ffku sebelumnya. Oh iya, maaf karena ff At Least Once, aku udah ngga bisa bikin sekuel apalagi chapter. Udah buntuk ide di cerita itu .. oke deh. Semoga suka **

.

.

Tittle : Midnight chapter 1

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

Length : twoshot

Rating : T

Genre : yaoi, romance, AU

Summary : **waktu dimana cintaku bisa berjalan dengan normal, semuanya. Dimana dunia tak memandang jijik terhadapku dan dia. Saat itulah, kebahagiaan yang luar biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan cintaku.**

.

.

Tengah malam ? ya, waktu yang selalu Ryeowook tunggu setiap harinya. Ryeowook menyukai Tengah Malam, bahkan sangat menyukainya.

.

.

" wae ? kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? itu menjijikkan !" ucap namja tampan yang di ketahui adalah kekasih dari Ryeowook.

.

.

" MWOYA ? menjijikkan? Apa maksudmu huh?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit tak terima.

.

.

" senyumanmu itu. aku tidak suka melihatnya, kau hanya boleh tersenyum seperti itu jika hanya ada aku di sampingmu. Tak seperti ini yang bahkan seluruh dunia bisa melihat senyuman menjijikkanmu itu." ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

.

.

" terserah kau saja ! aku tak peduli."

.

.

" awas saja kalau kau berani membantah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih tak terima dengan senyuman Ryeowook yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan cemas secara bersamaan.

.

.

" kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau tidak suka aku tersenyum seperti ini jika banyak orang di sekelilingku?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran, benar-benar penasaran.

.

.

" aku hanya tidak suka ! cukup, aku kesal sekali sekarang."

.

.

" yasudah kalau tidak mau menjawabnya dan kalau kesal, ya kesal saja. Tidak usah di umbar-umbar yang bahkan seluruh dunia pasti bisa mengetahuinya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di taman yang banyak sekali pengunjungnya.

.

.

" YAK ! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI UCAPANKU HAH? PERGI KEMANA KAU !?" teriak Kyuhyun yang baru sadar bahwa Ryeowook telah jauh meninggalkannya. Lalu secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengejar Ryeowook dan kemudian menyamakan posisi berjalan.

.

.

Hosh .. hosh ..hosh …

.

.

" wae ? kenapa nafsmu seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook yang sok polos.

.

.

" babo ! setelah ini kau harus bertanggung jawab membuatkan aku makanan dan minuman. Karena kau sudah berhasil membuatku sangat lapar dan sangaaat haus." Pinta atau disebut sebagai perintah yang sangat berlebihan di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

" kau kan kesal padaku ! kenapa kau malah memintaku memasak untukmu, kau pikir aku ahjumma-ahjumma tukang masak di rumahmu apa?" Ryeowook bertambah kesal sekarang, ntahlah. Kesal karena apa.

.

.

" memang aku mengatakan bahwa aku kesal padamu? Aku hanya berbicara _aku sangat kesal sekarang, _kapan aku menyebut namamu huh? Kau saja yang terlalu babo." Ucap Kyuhyun lancar meskipun dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal. Mereka berdua masih saja berjalan tak tentu arah, bisa di bilang mereka telah memutari taman itu lebih dari 2 kali hanya untuk memperdebatkan hal yang seharusnya tak penting untuk di perdebatkan.

.

.

" aku lelah wooki~ah, aku ingin istirahat sekarang." Rengek Kyuhyun kemudian langsung menjatuhkan diri di bawah pohon cemara yang besar dan tinggi. Kyuhyun terbaring di atas rerumputan yang cukup membuatnya nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu.

.

.

Tanpa perintah Ryeowook pun ikut beristirahat di bawah pohon cemara itu. dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Tangannya dibuat untuk menumpu punggung tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba kepala Kyuhyun saat ini sudah berada di pangkuan Ryeowook, untunglah Ryeowook tak menolak tingkah Kyuhyun pada tubuh kecilnya. Mereka berdua saat ini sama-sama tersenyum dengan pikiran yang terbang jauh ke atas sana.

.

.

" kau bertanya kenapa aku tersenyum menjijikkan sperti tadi kan?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun intens.

.

.

" bukan seperti itu sih maksud ucapanku, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai senyumanmu yang bisa saja semua orang bisa melihatnya. Lalu aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal sendiri." Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang memberikan alasan kepada orang tuanya karena sudah melakukan kesalahan.

.

.

" kau cemburu. Jadi seperti itukah ketika kau cemburu terhadapku?" tanya Ryeowook jahil.

.

.

" apapun namanya, aku hanya merasa kesal saja."

.

.

" kyu~ah, kau masih penasaran kenapa aku tersenyum seperti itu tadi?"

.

.

" sebenarnya iya, tapi jika kau keberatan untuk menjawabnya. Aku tak jadi penasaran lagi, sungguh aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh, Kyuhyun tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya. Cukup dia menjadi egois karena membuat Ryeowook jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

.

.

" apa kau menyukai Tengah Malam?" tanya Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

.

.

" tengah malam? Aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir untuk menyukainya."

.

.

" aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya." Ucap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan.

.

.

" benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadaku? Kau membuatku seperti seorang kekasih yang tak pengertian Wookie~ah."

.

.

" aku merasa ini tidak penting untuk kau ketahui . ." sebelum Ryeowook meneruskan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya dengan cepat.

.

.

" apapun tentang dirimu itu penting buatku ! ingat itu !"

.

.

" tapi tak selamanya apa yang ada di diriku itu penting untukmu Kyuhyun~ah."

.

.

" aku tak ingin hari ini berakhir kacau karena argumentasimu yang selalu menjatuhkan pendapatku."

.

.

Ryeowook hanya mampu menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang selalu marah dan kesal. jika Ryeowook memberikan argumentasi yang berbeda dari pendapat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

" sudahlah, kau ingin bercerita atau tidak? Kau sudah membuatku penasaran, maka kau wajib menceritakannya untukku." tuntut Kyuhyun.

.

.

" tenang, aku bukan namja yang suka mengingkari janjinya." Ucap Ryeowook tenang.

.

.

" lalu secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku namja yang tak menepati janjinya? Mana pernah aku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa jawaban Ryeowook hari ini selalu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, membuat hati kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menjadi hangat dan damai.

.

.

" wooki~ah, cepat bercerita. Aku sudah penasaran." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang sama, ya, posisi kepala yang masih ada dipangkuan Ryeowook.

.

.

" kyuhyun~ah, kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

" aku merindukan mereka, sangat malah. Tapi selama mereka tak bisa mengerti hubungan kita, aku hanya akan memendam rasa rinduku itu dalam-dalam kepada mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak suka dengan topic pembicaraan Ryeowook.

.

.

" aku tidak mau kau atau aku dan juga cinta kita dihina oleh siapun, meskipun itu oleh kedua orang tuaku ataupun kedua orang tuamu." Kyuhyun menambahi.

.

.

" aku sangat merindukan ayahku dan ibuku, Kyuhyun~ah."

.

.

" aku tahu karena aku juga merasakannya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

" tapi aku mohon, jangan menyerah wookie~ah. Bertahanlah disisiku, sampai keadaan bisa menerima hubungan kita." Pinta Kyuhyun tulus, Kyuhyun sangat takut jika tiba-tiba Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali kepada orang tuanya.

.

.

" tidak, aku berjanji atas nama Tuhan bahwa aku selalu bersamamu dan kita akan berjuang bersama sampai waktu akan menjadi normal dengan hubungan kita. Aku janji itu Kyuhyuh~ah." Janji Ryeowook dengan penuh keyakinan di lubuk hatinya.

.

.

" lalu kenapa kau suka dengan Tengah Malam?" Kyuhyun teringat dengan hal yang belum sempat diceritakan Ryeowook.

.

.

" kau benar-benar penasaran ternyata." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit geli.

.

.

" sudahlah ! coba ceritakan kepadaku." Perintah Kyuhyun.

.

.

" aku hanya menyukai Kyuhyun~ah, Tengah Malam. Untukku, Tengah Malam itu sangat indah dan membahagiakan. Ketika Tengah Malam, aku sudah tidak berada di dunia seperti ini, aku berada di dunia yang semuanya akan terlihat normal dan membuatku begitu senang."

.

.

" kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

.

.

" apakah kau merasa bahwa aku selalu menolak jika kau akan menelepon, mengirim sms, atau apapu itu yang melakukan kegiatan sebelum jam 12 malam?"

.

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

" karena aku harus tidur sebelum jam 12 malam, bukan. bukan seperti Cinderella yang akan kembali menjadi gadis yang menyedihkan. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan menantikan ketika Tengah Malam mulai menyapa tidurku. Kemudian aku akan menjadi manusia normal lainnya, yang bisa merasakan cintamu dengan leluasa, dan yang terpenting tak ada satu pun yang memandang jijik terhadap hubungan kita Kyu~ah."

.

.

" apa benar seperti itu? adakah dunia yang membahagiakan layaknya ceritamu tadi?"

.

.

" ada, karena aku merasakannya ketika Tengah Malam tiba."

.

.

" tapi itu menyedihkan karena tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi wookie~ah." Ucap Kyuhyun kecewa.

.

.

" setidaknya, aku bisa merasakan hidup normal seperti manusia normal lainnya Kyuhyuh~ah."

.

.

" kita normal Wookie~ah ! hanya saja cinta kita berbeda dari yang lainnya, jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kita tidak normal atau aku akan sangat kecewa padamu."

.

.

" mianhae." Sesal Ryeowook ketika melihat ekspresi terluka Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

.

.

Kemudian dengan perlahan tangan Ryeowook menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun, mengusap-usapnya pelan, membelainya sayang dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna.

.

.

" jeongmal mianhae …" sesal Ryeowook lagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak membalasnya sama sekali.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyergap keduanya. Hanya suara daun berguguran yang samar-samar terdengar.

.

.

" wooki~ah, aku ingin berada di Tengah Malam itu bersamamu? Apa bisa aku juga merasakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

.

.

" aku tidak bisa memastikannya, hanya saja aku yakin bahwa Tuhan mengetahui setiap harapan umatnya. Apa kau mau mencoba?"

.

.

.

.

Malam telah menyelimuti kota Seoul yang seakan tak pernah mati oleh aktifatas warganya. Bintang tak lagi sebanyak dan seterang dimana dulu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih tak mengerti ari cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kedua namja itu kini telah tertidur di satu ranjang yang tak sebegitu besar tapi nyaman bila dirasakan.

.

.

Ntah ini sebuah mukjizat atau apa, yang pasti kedua namja itu sedang bermimpi yang sama. Ya, mimpi mereka sama. Tidakkah Tuhan yang maha mengetahui segala yang terbaik bagi setiap umatnya?

.

.

" _**appa, umma dan noona … saat ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." Ucap lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**benarkah ? siapakah dia? " tanya sang umma.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**dia Kim Ryeowook, kalian tahukan?" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**ryeowook ? namja manis yang pintar memasak itu?" tanya sang noona.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja, degup jantungnya kini bertambah cepat. Takut jika kedua orang tuanya menentang keras terhadap hubungannya yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**kim Ryeowook ? namja manis itu akan menjadi bagian keluarga kita? Kyuhyun~ah, umma sangat bahagia. Dari awal, umma juga sudah sangat menyukai namja itu." ucap ibu Kyuhyun bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**umma merestui kami?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**bukan hanya ummamu saja Kyuhyun~ah, tapi appa dan noonamu juga merestui hubungan kalian. Ya, kalian tampak cocok sekali. Kami segera ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook, kapan kau bawa dia kesini sebagai calon menantu kami Kyu~ah ?" ayah Kyuhyun ikut menyuarakan hatinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**benarkah ? ya ya, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Dia saat ini sedang ada perjalanan menuju ke sini." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**kenapa tak kau jemput dia? Kenapa kau tidak perhatian sekali sihmenjadi kekasih."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir dan mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Tak beberapa kemudian terdengar bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dengan cepat-cepat Kyuhyun segera melangkah dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Kim Ryeowook, dengan menggunakan jins biru dengan kaos putih yang ditutupi dengan jaket baseball hitamnya, kini tengah tersenyum manis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook juga tak lupa mengenakan topi pemberian Kyuhyun dan kacamata hitam yang cocok sekali di wajah kecilnya. Alhasil, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan detakan jantungnya yang semakin cepat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**wae ? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? kau tahu, aku mulai takut jika kau mulai menatapku seperti itu." ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba, menghentikan aktifitas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatapny intens.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**memang kenapa tatapanku? Begitu mempesonakah sampai kau takut jika kau semakin masuk ke dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat ?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Kyuhyun~ah, aku tegang sekali." Ucap Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terlalu percaya diri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menhembuskan nafas bertanya mengetahui Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapannya, tanpa lama-lama Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berada di ambang pintu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**masuklah ! kenapa kau diam saja?" perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook dengan cepat masuk dan kembali menutup pintu rumah Kyuhyun yang besar dan megah. Namja imut itu baru menyadari bahwa udara saat ini sangatlah dingin. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudah rumah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi dengan perabotan yang mewah dan mahal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**wookie~ah, kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana ? kesini, duduklah bersama kami." Ucap nyonya Cho ramah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan itu, degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak bisa dia control kini dengan perlahan bisa dia control dengan baik. Melihat respon yang diterimanya dari keluarga Kyuhyun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan pelan, lelaki manis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah keluarga Cho Tengah duduk bersama. Ryeowook memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun karena sudah tak ada tempat lain untuknya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**begaimana perjalananmu ? tak ada kendala kan?" tanya tuan Cho kepada ryeowook.**_

" _**tidak ada, semuanya lancar." Ucap wookie sedikit canggung.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**syukurlah … wookie~a, apa benar kau dan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menjalin suatu hubungan yang dekat?" tanya Nyonya Cho memastikan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah lengkungan bibir yang sangat menawan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**umma, aku tadi kan sudah bilang. Kenapa ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan ibunya yang membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit malu untuk mengunggkapkannya.**_

" _**umma hanya memastikannya Kyu~ah."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**apa umma pikir aku berbohong dan hanya mengaku-ngaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, Ryeowook hanya mampu diam melihat perdebatan kecil yang terjadi karena dirinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**ya begitulah, siapa tahu kau hanya mengaku-ngaku kyu~ah. Mana mungkin namja manis seperti Ryeowook menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya." Canda nyonya Cho yang ditanggapi oleh semuanya dengan tawa yang lepas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan kesal, ditambah kekasihnya itu ikut-ikutan menertawakan dirinya.**_

TBC . . .


End file.
